


I hate spiders

by Evgen_graf



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgen_graf/pseuds/Evgen_graf
Summary: Or, do I?
Relationships: Webber/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 6





	I hate spiders

К тому моменту, когда тропа вывела Уилсона к кладбищу, на Констант пали тёмно-лиловые сумерки: вечерело. В глубине оставленного позади леса утробно ворчали енотокоты и птицы шумно несли всякий вздор, в отдалении вздыхали готовившиеся ко сну бифало. Впереди, сколько хватало глаз, расстилалось белесое полотно тумана, местами угадывались унылые очертания каменных надгробий. Влажный дёрн скрипел под ногами.

Склонившись над одной из могил, учёный сбросил на землю рюкзак, наполненный разнообразными нужностями. Зябко поёжился от сырости и тут же потянулся поправить причёску – лишняя влага вредила его волосам. Сведя к переносице густые брови, Уилсон принялся разбирать надпись на надгробии: «Молоко, яйца, бекон…», и тут же одёрнул себя. Подступающий голод давал о себе знать первыми спазмами, немилосердно сжимал когтистыми лапами где-то под рёбрами, но мужчина отмахнулся от него, на ходу зажевав горстку сладковатых ягод. Проворно закатал рукава рубашки и принялся за дело, вовсю орудуя лопатой.

Жирная рассыпчатая почва легко поддавалась, и Уилсон копал всё глубже. Затем, распрямившись, выудил из кармана свой недавний трофей – паучий черепок и придирчиво осмотрел его, вытянув перед собой. Конечно, учёный джентельмен, гений научных изысканий мог бы найти ему какое угодно применение. Он мог бы вырезать у него верхушку, заделать глазницы и использовать в качестве посуды, мог бы разбить его на элементарные составляющие при помощи научной машины, а мог бы насадить череп на штык где-нибудь возле своего лагеря на манер голов Мэрмов в деревне свинолюдей. 

Мог бы. Но не стал.

На мгновение мужчину охватил нервный трепет какого-то безотчётного беспокойства, он оглянулся по сторонам, но быстро овладел собой. Очевидно, в раскапывании чужих могил было мало приятного; Уилсон даже полагал, что ему стоило устыдиться.

«Во имя науки!» - подумал он, вложил череп в зияющую пустоту, и на долю секунды мир померк, будто кто-то щёлкнул выключателем в захламлённой лаборантской. Раздался оглушительный удар молнии. В следующий момент учёный обнаружил себя лежащим на земле, мокрой от начавшегося дождя, отброшенным на метр от надгробия, подле которого раскинулся навзничь…

Нет. О нет, нет, нет.

Сердце забилось в груди пойманной в капкан пташкой, перехватило и без того затруднённое дыхание. Дальше Уилсон видел всё происходящее в замедленном темпе, словно это была некачественная покадровая съёмка, как и всегда, когда учёному приходилось столкнуться лоб в лоб со своей давней фобией.

То, что лежало перед ним, не было ни пауком, ни человеком в привычном понимании этого слова. В мельтешащей темноте раскрылась пара горящих глаз, уставившись прямо на Уилсона. Странная мысль возникла на задворках парализованного сознания.

«С ним что-то не так»

Мужчина бездумно потянулся к клыкастой, покрытой жёсткой щетиной морде, едва ли напоминающей собой лицо.

«Он в ловушке»

Но создание тотчас увернулось от прикосновения и молниеносно подорвалось с места, скрывшись во мраке.

Мрак. Темнота.

Усилившийся ливень окончательно поборол крошечный огонёк на кончике факела Уилсона, и его бледный свет исчез. Стиснув зубы, учёный впотьмах высекал искру отточенными до автоматизма движениями, сражаясь с паникой. Он уже слышал за спиной грозное, приводящее в нечеловеческий ужас шипение, уже ощущал на себе леденящие касания Чарли. Темнота была страшнее, чем голод и холод, страшнее, чем всё членистоногое население Константа вместе взятое. Темнота была самой смертью.

За мгновение до непоправимой трагедии в его руках вспыхнуло спасительное пламя, разогнавшее тьму. Не помня себя, задыхаясь от страха, Уилсон бросился бежать через пологую равнину, через березняк, то и дело неловко натыкаясь на стволы деревьев, а добравшись до лагеря, раздул огонь в кострище до такой степени, что тот едва не опалил кончик его отросшей бороды.

***

Свежесть утра отрезвила его. В золотой клетке прыгал и пел алый чижик, со стороны пасеки доносилось трудолюбивое гудение пчёл, в казане урчало горячее овощное рагу. Уилсон деловито брился, разглядывая себя в маленьком осколке отполированного кремня, заменявшего зеркало. «Острый камень, привязанный к палке. Крайне гигиенично!» - весело размышлял он за своим занятием, после умыл щёки студёной водой из ручья и уделил немного драгоценного времени сбору цветов. Привыкнув к тому, что в этом странном мире всё наоборот, учёный давно перестал удивляться отталкивающему запаху прекрасных растений, зато вид их приятно умиротворял и подкреплял расстроенные нервы.

Ввиду пережитого эпизода на кладбище успокоиться представлялось крайне необходимым. Начнём с того, что для Уилсона – гениального, хоть и не признанного учёного, падавшего в обморок при виде крошечного паука в общежитии на первом курсе университета, свора пауков, где каждый размером с небольшого пса – это и так перебор. Что уж говорить о каждодневных стычках, кровопролитных сражениях, постоянной необходимости выбивать из этих тварей заветные липкие сети. Гадкая слизь серых и тёмно-зелёных оттенков покрывала бойца с ног до головы и засыхала на одежде зловонными комьями, враги шипели, огрызались, наскакивали на него, всё пребывая и плодясь в недрах кокона. Страх, отвращение, гнев перемешивались в нём, и учёный с воплем колошматил копошащихся паразитов копьём, не разбирая перед собой ничего. Конечно, по итогу имелась паутина, необходимая для рыболовных сетей, палатки, тёплой одежды, да много ещё для чего. Но возвращаясь в лагерь на закате, уставший, перепуганный и дурно пахнущий, он всякий раз спрашивал себя: разве оно того стоило?

Ответ услужливо подсказывала темнота – живая, звенящая и осязаемая, хищная. Если Уилсон не успеет подготовиться к зиме, с наступлением холодов дни станут короче, монстры – злее, и неоткуда будет достать пропитание, траву и ветки для факелов, некуда будет спрятаться, когда в узком кольце света к нему потянется его самый худший кошмар. 

Да, определённо, если он хотел отдалить встречу с Чарли хотя бы на сезон, то должен был побороть мучительную арахнофобию. В конце концов, даже у неё было своё научное объяснение.

А вот найти научное объяснение раскопанному на кладбище созданию – это надо постараться. Да, для этого придётся как следует напрячь свою голову, Уилсон, только сначала не забудь набить свои карманы чем-нибудь съестным, а то так долго не протянешь.

Вновь занывший желудок советовал учёному навестить деревню свинолюдей, хоть у него от них порою мороз по коже. По скромному разумению Хиггсбери, не слишком дружелюбно запирать на ночь двери и не отзываться на стук – а ведь он ясно различал пятачок, прижатый к окну изнутри! С них довольно и того, что мужчина скармливал им добрую половину улова монстрячьего мяса, вместо того, например, чтобы отдать его птице. Уилсон прибегал к их помощи, когда нуждался в золоте, или когда собирался пойти на болото, разграбить улей, сразиться с особенно крупной стаей…

Пауков.

\- МОЯ УБИВАТЬ!

Ещё издалека учёный заслышал, что в обычно спокойном селении творился настоящий переполох. Свиньи воинственно рычали, покидая свои дома, неразборчиво бранились и грозили кому-то расправой. «Что это? – думал Уилсон, пробираясь сквозь толпу сутулых аборигенов, - В деревню снова занесло пару гончих? Или Мэрмам не сидится у себя на болоте? Или…»

То, что Хиггсбери разглядел в просвете между мельтешащими розоватыми спинами, повергло его в шок. В окружении нападающих, прильнув спиной к валуну, затравленно присел его, Уилсона, недавний знакомец. Полу паук, получеловек (хотя в большей степени всё-таки человек) оглядывался по сторонам, отражая один удар за другим, издавал шипящее «хис-с-с-с», а после вопил хриплым голосом на чистом английском: «Мы вас ненавидим! Противные хрюшки!». Его деревянная броня трещала по швам, копьё готовилось переломиться на две части. Уилсон словно бы видел самого себя со стороны, окружённого паучьей братией, только свиньи превосходили членистоногих если не численностью, то уж наверняка – выносливостью и силой удара.

В тот момент, когда абориген занёс копытце над безоружным бойцом, что по-детски закрыл глаза ладонями, времени на размышления не осталось совсем – Хиггсбери отчаянно рванулся, живо растолкал своих вчерашних союзников, бормоча нечто вроде: «Прошу прощения, джентльмены, я вынужден забрать это…», подхватил на руки ослабшее тело, выдернув его из-под удара. Земля пружинила под ногами, перед глазами мутилось, пальцы до одури вцепились в мальчишку, боже, он был совсем ребёнком. Уилсон бежал, позабыв о голоде, и нёс его куда-то, всё равно куда, главное – в безопасное место подальше отсюда, в лагерь, и поскорее залечить эти ужасные раны и ссадины, приготовить поесть, наверняка он голоден…

Свинолюди в недоумении топтались на месте, смотря вослед спятившему учёному, который с чего-то вдруг вздумал заступаться за монстра. Монстр, в свою очередь, также пребывал в прострации от резкой смены физических ориентиров. Казалось, сам Хиггсбери немало удивился своему поступку – это было безрассудно и уж точно не поддавалось никакому объяснению. Разве что только: сердце сладко заныло, мысли заработали в удвоенном темпе, стоило учёному почувствовать рядом с собой другое разумное существо, услышать связанную речь; одиночество давило на его гениальные мозги пуще страха быть съеденным заживо.

\- Жжение означает, что мазь работает. – Проговорил Уилсон назидательным тоном, придерживая повреждённую «паучью» лодыжку, не вполне уверенный, обращается он к самому себе или к новому спутнику, что не произнёс ни слова с момента их встречи.

Заходящее солнце пылало на горизонте, по частоколу заграждения плясали тени, отбрасываемые пламенем костра, за которым учёный следил особенно пристально. Он склонился над сундуком, разложил по местам медицинские принадлежности, уже начиная опасаться, что разумность у паучка ему только привиделась, когда из-за спины раздался высоковатый скрипучий голосок, похожий на трение шестерёнок внутри алхимической машины:

\- Смягчающее…

Хиггсбери обернулся. Мальчик указывал на залеченное место, явно делясь наблюдениями о действии мази. Рот с торчащими клычками изображал подобие смущённой улыбки. У учёного потеплело на душе. 

\- Я Уилсон. Как твоё имя, малыш?

Для пущего эффекта мужчина опустился перед ним на колени и взял в обе руки худое запястье – чтобы наладить психологический контакт.

\- Нас зовут Веббер. Кажется, время перекусить…

Мальчик отнял у Уилсона ладонь и погладил урчащий живот. Хиггсбери хлопнул себя по лбу за недогадливость и направился к казану.

\- Кушать подано! От одного вида слюнки текут…

***

Потянулись дни. Вдвоём всё было легче – добывать ресурсы, разведывать территории, готовить завтраки с ужинами (всё-таки Уилсон, как ответственный хозяин, предпочитал кормить гостя нормальной едой, пусть тот и не гнушался подкрепиться тушкой монстра).

Веббер скоро обжился в лагере учёного и слушался его во всём. Гулял по округе, забавно размахивая руками, учился у Хиггсбери рецептам и подолгу разглядывал чертежи механизмов, а впрочем, сам многое понимал в вопросах выживания. Все движения паучка были проворными и быстрыми до суетливости, инструменты так и порхали в его руках. В его представлении о вещах и устройствах слышалась ещё детская наивность, шедшая вразрез с прагматичным и зрелым восприятием Уилсона.

\- Наш персональный гидрометцентр! – С гордостью объявил учёный, показывая Вебберу только что собранный дождеметр.

\- Наверное, он работает с помощью магии! – И ничто не могло разубедить юного инженера.

Веббер фыркал на клетку с чижиком, утверждая, что это «птичья тюрьма», любопытно заглядывал во все сундуки, полагая их идеальным местом для хранения «игрушек», быстро разгадал назначение алхимической машины, потому что «помнится, отец работал с похожим прибором».

\- Твой отец был учёным? – Уилсон со странным чувством покосился на мальчика, заложив топор на плечо: эта новая мысль отвлекла его от рубки дерева. 

\- Наш папочка носил цилиндр! – Пробормотал Веббер, уплетая собственноручно добытую рыбёшку. – Как тот, что мы нашли в пустыне…

Незаметно для себя Уилсон привыкал к шипящим интонациям и стуку паучьих клыков, к специфическому запаху, привыкал к тому, какая на ощупь бурая щетина, и не чувствовал мучительного отвращения, если всё это принадлежало Вебберу. В первое время мальчик печально вздыхал украдкой, когда учёный отказывался лишний раз навестить паучий кокон – «это уютное местечко». Замерев, наблюдал, как Хиггсбери сражается с его собратьями, чуть не хныкал от полноты сложных ощущений, «Почему мы просто не можем жить дружно?». Позже вовсе принял все обязанности по добыче паутины на себя, что значительно облегчило жизнь учёному. 

Уилсон Персиваль Хиггсбери был молодым, подтянутым, спорым и скорым на работу джентльменом, одетым по последнему писку американской моды. Прыткий ум его находил лазейку в любой загадке, развитое абстрактное мышление позволяло создавать сложнейшие механизмы из элементарных составляющих, горячая кровь и пустой желудок неизменно, неумолчно гнали его вперёд, к новым грандиозным открытиям. Крепчали холода, и в голове, как на радиоволне, раздавался по временам демонический хохот Максвелла; всё равно, в нём никогда не утихала надежда. 

Глухой зимней ночью с неба сыпались мелкие влажноватые хлопья снега, танцевали в языках золотистого пламени, прежде чем растаять совсем. 

\- Значит ли это, что зима подходит к концу? – Уилсон ободряюще улыбнулся Вебберу, что сидел напротив и сосредоточенно поджаривал на огне лягушачью лапку.

Медный отсвет скользил по милому лицу, жёлтые глаза смотрели ласково и сонно: паучка, закутанного в толстовку из хобота коалослона, быстро разморило от тепла. Сам Хиггсбери был одет в лёгкий жилет, и на языке горчили мороженые ягоды, припасённые ещё с осени. Уилсон не только делился, но и всегда отдавал Вебберу в безвозмездное пользование самую тёплую одежду, самую вкусную и питательную еду, потому что это было естественно и от всего сердца. 

\- Слышал, это деликатес… - Задумчиво проговорил учёный, потянувшись подбросить дров в костёр.

Рука застыла на полпути. Учёный повёл головой, прислушиваясь - в этот момент и Веббер смог различить тяжёлые, отдающиеся эхом шаги, приближавшиеся со стороны леса.

\- Веббер. – Уилсон позвал его севшим от волнения, но твёрдым и уверенным голосом, убедившись, что мальчик смотрит, продолжил. – Беги так быстро и так далеко, как только сможешь, и не оглядывайся, понял?

На протестующий возглас ответил мягче, в каком-то отчаянном порыве прижав его руку к губам:

\- Не беспокойся обо мне, малыш.

Где-то в кромешной темноте позади них, уже совсем рядом, трещали ветки и как спички ломались берёзовые стволы. В тот момент, когда мрак поглотил учёного с факелом и оружием наперевес, округа содрогнулась от пробирающего до костей звериного вопля, и Веббер побежал. Он бежал и не оглядывался, понимая, чего боится увидеть, бежал по занесённой снегом тропе, потом перестал разбирать дорогу вовсе: слёзы жгли и застилали глаза. Ночь отступила, и небо заблистало предрассветным серебром, а мальчик всё бежал, пока перед ним не выросла сизая стена холодного бушующего океана. В мыслях стояло испуганное лицо Уилсона, неотвязно слышался душераздирающий рёв чудовища. Горизонт поплыл и опрокинулся, ноги подкосились, и Веббер без сил повалился на талый снег.

***

\- Далеко же тебя занесло, малыш.

Тихий голос Уилсона выводил его из лабиринта забытья ярким лучиком света. Там, где очнулся Веббер, было сухо и тепло, пахло корнем мандрагоры и вяленым мясом. Шершавая ладонь легла ему на лоб.

\- Добежал до самого западного побережья. Всё, как я попросил.

Мальчик распахнул сначала один глаз, затем второй – над ним склонилось лицо учёного: растрёпанные волосы, залегшие под глазами синяки, длинный, запёкшийся по краям шрам, тянущийся от виска до середины щеки по левой стороне.

Уилсон! Милый, добрый Уилсон, самый родной, дважды спасший его от верной гибели!

Веббер всхлипнул, задохнувшись от накативших эмоций, потянулся к жилистой, сильной руке, что гладила его лицо, и принялся целовать беспорядочно, в исступлении, всюду, где мог дотянуться, обнимая кисть обеими руками, лишь бы не отпускать. Затем вовсе взял пару пальцев в рот, пропустил за щёчку, обвёл юрким языком каждую царапину, заработанную в бою, каждую щербинку, натруженную за работой.

\- Веббер, господи, Веббер…

Снаружи струились ручьи, стучала капель, солнце блистало сквозь слёзы и во влажном чернозёме проклёвывались первые зелёные побеги. Кролики закупоривали норы, дичали пчёлы и бифало, высокие птицы бросали птенцов в гнёздах. У пауков начинался сезон размножения.

Веббер ёрзал, тёрся, весь шевелился под ним, комкая мягкие шерстяные простыни, был восхитительно мокрым и горячим внизу – природа позаботилась для него обо всём. Животное в нём звало и требовало, а человек лез целоваться по-человечески нежно. 

Хиггсбери колотило изнутри. Кровь стучала в голове, как маятник. Он не смог отказать в этом ни себе, ни молчаливой просьбе в золотистых глазах – слишком давило напряжение целого года изнурительных скитаний и смертельных опасностей, слишком хотелось Веббера.

Покрытая мягкими щетинками кожа ластилась к рукам, едкий запах паучьих желёз кружил голову. 

Его слюна была липкой и сладкой на вкус, как разжёванные пчелиные соты.

В летнюю пору солнце стояло высоко и гнало их коротать часы после полудня в прохладной тени навеса. Уилсон выплетал умелыми пальцами соломенную шляпу, что должна была защитить от света чувствительные глаза Веббера, паучок же собирал охапками полевые цветы, отдавая особое предпочтение красным, синим и зелёным бутонам. После с гордостью вручал Хиггсбери сплетённый из них венок – учёный жмурился от удовольствия: венки пахли, как сама красота.

Красота теперь окружала его сплошь и рядом. Лагерь всё больше походил на самый настоящий дом – здесь положили шахматный пол, установили надёжную ограду, Уилсон даже раздобыл папоротник в горшке.

\- Мы – профессионалы в постройке баз. Такой бы понравился нашей мамочке!

\- Главное, чтобы тебе нравился. – Учёный трепал мальчика по макушке.

Веббер всегда говорил «мы» - если что-то просил, куда-то собирался, вспоминал детали своей жизни до Константа. Со временем Хиггсбери перестал обращать на это внимание, даже научился отличать, в каких случаях паучок имел в виду их с Уилсоном, в каких – только самого себя.

Однажды вечером, когда жара дня спала, но солнце ещё скользило косыми лучами по равнине и приятно согревало, как тёплый травяной чай, учёный корпел над странными чертежами, найденными в лесу, и всё вертел в руках непонятную кольцевидную вещицу – вероятно, она могла фокусировать пространственную энергию. Вероятно, она могла приблизить его на шаг к разгадке коварного замысла Максвелла и помочь отыскать портал в человеческий мир.

Хиггсбери потянул затёкшие руки, принял решение отложить исследования до завтра. Подходило время разводить костёр и готовить ужин, звать к столу Веббера, кстати, где он?..

В этот момент паучок окликнул его из-за спины каким-то переменившимся голосом, встрёпанный и взволнованный.

\- Уилсон, я…

Учёному показалось, что время остановилось на миг, а сердце пропустило удар.

\- Уилсон, я люблю тебя.

\- Скажи это ещё раз.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Ещё раз.

\- Я люблю.

\- И ещё…

Тёплую ночь баюкал шелест океана, звучащий в отдалении. Всходила полная луна, и в долине было светло, как днём.


End file.
